The Elements
"The balance of life in this world is preceded by the elements. The elements are what give us our freedom and our history." - Opening lines to the famous Taberron Manuscript. The Elements is the name given to the dormant magical particles that exist within all life. There are seven classifications for the observed useages and manifestations of both chanelled and passive magics: Water, Fire, Earth, Ice, Wind, Spirit, and Ether. Overview Every living things genetic construction consists of all elements, but only one of the elements is ever dominant, this dominance applying to anything from camoflauge to channeling powers. The recessive elements within a genetic construct can be manifested only through intense focus training or magigenetics. Those who can wield the Elements in various ways are referred to as (but not limited to) Mages, Wizards, Magicians, Sorcerors, Scientists, and Spellcasters. Only the more advanced of the fully sentient races can channel magics, with the exception of the rarest of animals that can actively channel extremely small amounts. Due to the nature of genetic construction all animals are imbued with some form of passive Elemental abilities. Channelers can manipulate different constructs to have different elemental effects and abilities, such as making a parchment explode upon reading or a vase that freezes one solid if a flower is removed. Water ---- The element of water is an element common to the creatures of the sea and the beaches, as well as many marshes and wetlands. It presides over one's mobility in water, their buoyancy, their diving capacity and their breath intake (or presence of gills). Creatures who have a strong connection to the element may possess limited control over water through various voluntary glands in their bodies which can exude water at high velocities for either propulsion or defence. A sentient being who is practiced in the element may eventually be able to become a Water Mage, one who can summon water to be used as the mage sees fit. A powerful water mage is able to summon strong torrents of water to crash down upon their foes, or conjure purified water to heal dehydration. It is rumoured that in King Kieran's Palace, a powerful water mage resides who conjures all the water for the entire palace. A water mage may also use the water they can conjure for transportation, as a technique involving the rapid manipulation of a powerful stream of water may be used to carry the mage across vast distances, although the technique is hard to perform. Fire The fire element is common to all creatures living in hot, dry areas. Volcanoes and deserts are commonly full of fire element creatures, as well as many creatures dwelling on tropical islands. The fire element presides over one's ability to stay warm, metabolism, pain tolerance, and aggressiveness. Creatures with a strong link to the fire element may be able to ignite the air around them by exuding flammable gas and storing heat inside special glands which then release it at high pressure. Sentient beings who practice honing their skill in the element can become Fire Magi, and are able to summon fire and heat at their command. Powerful magi are able to melt rock and metal, and summon large voluminous plumes of fire to rain down upon their foes. Spirit The element of Spirit is a trait found in a multitude of creatures, but is most prominent in those who live in lush environments. The crystal waters and lush forests of equatorial coasts are often teeming with creatures who are dominantly of the Spirit element. The element of Spirit controls the lifespan of creatures, their natural immunity and health, and their ability to multiply. A creature who is born strong in the Spirit element may live longer, and be able to heal itself from wounds quicker and more effectively. It may also adapt to nature more easily. A difficult element to channel, those who manage to can become Spirit Magi. A Spirit Mage can speed the healing process of wounds, heal sickness, grant immunity to various adversities and help living things grow. Earth The earth element is found in barren landscapes and underground. Mountains, deserts, canyons, and caves are where creature are most likely to be of the earth element. The element presides over one's offensive power, memory, and speech-craft. Earth element creatures are often extremely intelligent, and may be able to primitively communicate with sentient creatures, but they are also almost all very powerful, although often not aggressive. Legend has it that there are some undiscovered species who have their own languages and are of incredible ancient power. A sentient being who practices the earth element may eventually become an Earth Mage. Earth Magi can imbue themselves with incredible strength and power, and are also more adept at learning and retaining information. A juxtaposition of attributes, the earth element can make for incredibly strong and incredibly smart people. The danger comes in the hard-to-maintain balance of these traits. Many Earth Magi have destroyed themselves by becoming wrought with power, or dwindled away becoming eccentric scholars. Therefore, a stable Earth Mage is not common to come by, but those that can control the element are incredibly valued magi. Ice The ice element is common to areas dominated by intense cold. The ice element presides over emotion, sleep patterns, and primitiveness. Many creatures of the ice element are rarely seen due to their constant hibernation, and many of them haven't changed for thousands of years. The sight of an ice element creature often has people overcome with feelings of intense sadness or wonder, and added to their often strange appearances, has led to many legends about ice creatures. An uncommon element to focus in, a sentient being may eventually be able to become an Ice Mage. An Ice Mage can literally freeze things in their tracks, and a common technique they employ is "waterwalking", which consists of freezing a path of water for them to walk on as they walk, and unfreezing it behind them. Ice Magi are often special operations Magi, who are employed to act silently and without trace. They are adept at putting enemies to sleep, and can themselves stay still for long periods of time. A powerful ice element skill is that of "brain tumbling". Brain tumbling is the process of creating an aura of conflicting emotional messages around a target, often making them preoccupied with the images or memories that the powerful emotional aura brings out. Honing this technique can bring targets to their knees, or keep them focused on a motive, like keeping a carrot on a stick in front of a horse. Wind Ether It is still unknown where exactly the element Ether comes from, and the rare Ether element creatures seem to be spread out over many different climates. What traits Ether presides over is yet unkown, but it is commonly known to be able to reverse the natural effects of the Spirit element and worsen wounds, sap life, and weaken the will of creatures. No successful attempt to hone the ether element to the point of becoming a mage has yet happened, although scientists the world over are frantically studying to figure out the secret to ether's elusive powers. This universal blind spot in the elemental circle has spawned an "element race" in the scientific communities of the world.